


Two Sides of Chaos

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Biblical References, Bounty Hunters, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Operation Kuron, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prophecy, Sentient Voltron Lions, Slavery, Slight Canon Divergence, Slow Burn, Unhappy Ending, Violence, can be a bit touchy if you're really religous, it's like a voltron creation story I had a dream about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At first, he was the blue Paladin, then he was the Red, fate has something in store for him that will give him glory he has always wanted but at a great price. The war is still raging, Alteans aren't the only extinct race anymore, far from it. All this pain and suffering was caused by greed, greed for a giant machine that could be used for creation or destruction. It all depends on the paladin, whoever that may be.





	Two Sides of Chaos

Pink is the color a two year old girl wears on earth, but on Altea, it’s a color of mourning the dead. So, did the two year old's wear black as a color of joy? Lance snorted a bit, thinking of the goth chicks he used to hit on before he got accepted into the Garrison. He should be listening to Shiro go over the battle plans and the whole Lotor situation, but they were the same as always, they were basic, easy to follow, so much so that he didn’t bother to pay attention nor contribute to them. Who would listen to the goofy lover boy Lance anyway? Allura shoots him a look, like telepathically scolding him for his head being in the clouds, making Lance blush. He acted like a giddy school boy in front of her, making him look like a total douche with no character or anything to offer. 

In truth, he really didn’t have anything to offer her, he was just a boy from Cuba that grew up on a farm with four other siblings. Hell, the only flight experience had before the Garrison was flying an old duster in the fields. He remembers always wanting to be a fighter pilot after seeing a bunch of war movies he got from his grandfather as a birthday gift. But no matter how hard he tried or sobbed over studying, he was just enlisted as a cargo pilot until the top student flunked, Lance was nothing special and worth nothing. 

He learned early on that he would always be second to Keith, the best pilot in the Garrison, the now former black paladin. Over time he accepted this and came to respect Keith in a number of ways, it was just easy to blame him for all of Lance’s faults.

He sighs and looks to Shiro, pretending to listen but not actually hearing. Takashi Shirogane was practically a god in his eyes, gone through horrendous trauma but still perfect except for that ugly ass hair cut. The famed Matt Holt, Pidge's brother that had been locked in space prison for several years, was standing behind him, leaning against the wall. Lance saw his hazel eyes thinking like gears running in his brain, like he has made ten back up plans for all of them to escape if Shiro’s fails. He had the same look as Pidge whenever she was analyzing a piece of alien tech, the thought almost made him smile despite his distaste for Matt. The round table had different leaders from civilizations and rebellions to join the coalition. Keith sat next to Kolivan, his arms crossed and refusing to look anyone in the eye. Keith was no longer a member of Voltron, but a member to the Blade of Marmora. He was reluctant to admit, but he was sad when Keith left.. He had real potential to be their leader, but, he didn't want to carry the burden and Lance truly can't blame him for that, but still, he misses the stupid mullet head.

Eventually, the meeting ends and the paladins get to lie around, talk to the leaders in case some of them needed more convincing until the Galra empire decides to attack a freed planet to try and gain it back. These days Lance has little free time, when he has it he makes sure it’s spent well, playing video games of course, and sure, being the red paladin can get you laid easily but, he still has a little school boy crush.. Allura is strong, brave, can make any man shake in knees and is absolutely stunning. He knew that she was way out of his league and expected her to hookup with Shiro or something. They’d be like the perfect power couple. However, if she ends up with Matt, he will be absolutely livid. 

Lance stands up and stretches, wishing his fingertips could touch the ceiling like they always did back at home, a thing he and his brothers did to see who was tallest, Lance had his long arms and height to thank for winning almost every time. Anyway, there is a beautiful blue gal he wants to talk to, even though he’s not the blue lions paladin anymore and she will never respond to him, it was comforting just to talk, like they used to..

“Where’re you going?” Pidge asks, her eyes barely moving from her laptop’s screen with one raised eyebrow and her brother peering over her shoulder to see what she was working on. Lance looks to Allura, a smirk on his face.

“Gonna practice some sick moves to lay out on the battlefield” he winks at Allura and then makes a half-assed karate kick in the air resulting in an eyeroll from Allura, a groan from Pidge and a snicker from Matt which kind of made him want to punch him in the face. Actually, improving his hand to hand combat skills would help a lot, being a gunman can make you a rusty in the punching department. The only problem is that Keith will be there since Kolivan's ship hasn't left yet and is probably talking with Allura and Shiro about how to deal with prince Lotor, and Keith will be all badass fighting a stupid robot and shit and make Lance look like a lanky shrimp and that didn’t sit well with his stomach. 

His ego was easy to bruise like a week old banana but he bounces back quick, so what if Keith is there or not. He was going to train, his talk with blue would have to wait later and with that, he made his way down to the training room. He was scared to confront Keith in a way, it was so easy to just fight and bicker with him but now? Lance was worried, and everyone knew what Keith almost did for their sake.

\----

Kolivan told Keith to say here and rest, given his almost sacrifice, Kolivan sensed that if Keith died there would be a new rift between Voltron and the Blade of Marmora and that would be greatly undesirable. Keith was hot tempered but he could still keep his head straight where it counts, he didn’t need rest or have a time out from being on missions. So instead of lashing out he took his anger out on the poor training droid.

He needed to find out what that bastard Lotor was planning, he needed to be by Kolivans side! Keith’s just a small speck in the grand scheme of things, a single life versus hundreds, he wasn’t suicidal, or at least he refused to believe that, he just wanted to make a difference, dead or alive. The droid breaks down after he stabs his knife into the machine's throat.

Keith kicks the machine away and puts his knife back into its sheath, it felt good to be wearing his regular clothes. Just then, he hears the training room’s door open revealing the familiar tall figure.

“Lance” Keith nods to him, he was surprised to see that Lance’s face didn’t show the usual pettiness, or an insult at the tip of the tongue, it was almost pleasant. In the beginning they argued constantly over stupid matters, now it’s just mutual understanding of each other.

“Hey man,” Lance shrugs a bit, “we haven’t talked in awhile” he raises his eyebrows and his signature smile now on his face but Keith could still see the hint of sadness in his eyes, the sadness was always there, but took him a while to see it until Lance confronted him that day. The fact that Lance trusted him enough to tell him that made his heart burn, not in a bad way but in a nice way that terrified him.

“Yeah, well, I’ve been pretty busy with the Blades and with the current stalemate, Kolivan wants me to stay here” he crosses his arms, still wanting to help with the current research, he doesn’t belong here, Keith is the odd man out in the Castle of Lions.

“Well it’s good to have ya home, mullet head” Lance smiles softly at him. Home was a strange word to him, he’s never had a home, and this wasn’t his home.. but he just nods and gives a tight smile.

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Keith was afraid, afraid of Lance and the affect he had on him. He remembers him clearly from the Garrison, admired him in away that he got in with no scholarships. He knew Lance was jealous of him, jealous in a way that made Lance act like he took something away from him, and for that, Lance hated him for the longest time, making this ridiculous one sided rivalry that just pissed Keith off. When they met again in the Galran ship to rescue Shiro, it was a bit of a dick move to pretend to not remember him and as pay back, Lance pretended to not remember the ‘bonding moment.’

“But just it doesn’t feel right to just sit here, Zarkon and the witch are still out there, building up their forces again” Keith clenches his fists, glaring at the floor.

“Dude, chill, we all need to take a breather for a while and after the stunt you--”

“Stunt?” Keith interrupts, “ I was doing what needed to be done!” he had little to no idea as to why he was acting so defensive, he just couldn't let Lance worm his way into Keith's mind, tear down his walls he has built up over years.

“You almost killed yourself! If it wasn’t for prince lotion or whatever the fuck you’d be dead and that wouldn’t help anybody!” Keith is quiet now, not finding the words to say. Lance was right, he would be dead, and that doesn't sound too bad.

“You mean a lot to us, y’know? And it isn’t fair that you keep pushing us away” Lance’s voice is soft, the sad look on his face makes Keith want to cry, but he refuses to cry no matter what.

“I’m not pushing you guys away” Lance was right, “I just..” he sighs, Keith was avoiding them at all costs, putting the team in jeopardy multiple times. God, he wishes he wasn't so selfish “things are just hard, hard for everyone.. And I just see no silver lining in my life” and with that, the alarm goes off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first works in this fandom that I have posted and I usually keep my fanfics to myself, making a mess of my google docs. Since the series is moving so quickly (It almost feels like they're just trying to get this over with and I honestly don't blame them from all the drama that has sparked up.) I figured I should post this now before all my head cannons become invalid.


End file.
